1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to dispensing devices. More particularly the present invention relates to devices for dispensing liquid feed, granulated feed, or water to domesticated animals or fowl.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art includes watering devices in which a fruit jar is used in conjunction with a base that serves as a watering trough. The fruit jar is filled with water, the base is placed on top of the fruit jar in an inverted position, and the fruit jar and base are held together manually while the two are inverted.
The prior art includes milk feeders for pigs in which a reservoir is filled by turning the feeder on one end, removing a cap from the end that is up, filling the reservoir, replacing the cap, and rotating the feeder to the feeding position.
The prior art also includes feeders for dry or granulated materials in which a cap of a reservoir is removed, the feed is poured into the open top of the reservoir, the cap is replaced, and the graunulated feed proceeds downward, outward, and upward into a feed pan.
The first device mentioned above is difficult to turn upright without spilling some of the liquid; so it is not adaptable to feeding milk. Also, it would be overturned by eating animals if such a device were used as a pig feeder.
The other two prior art devices cannot be disassembled; so they are difficult to clean. Also, one is used for water or liquid feed, and the other is used for granulated feed. This necessitates the purchase and use of two different feeders; and it requires that the animals learn to find a different feeding device as they grow from drinking milk to eating dry feed.